


Guardian Angel

by IntoBeyondDarkness



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Evil, Gen, Good, One Shot, Protectiveness, Songfic, Sweet, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoBeyondDarkness/pseuds/IntoBeyondDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry the Platyborg stood on the roof of DEI. He peered out over the rainy gloomy gray city. His eyes caught the sight of a teenage girl with bright orange hair dressed in all black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

_This is who I am (It's all me y'all)_

_I wish you'd understand (I feel free y'all)_

_It's time to set me free._

_My Guardian Angel._

Perry the Platyborg; former agent of the OWCA and general of Doofenshmirtz' army stood on the roof of DEI. No one would even think to look for him here. They wouldn't think he'd be here, at the place that started it all. He peered out over the rainy gloomy gray city.

His eyes caught the sight of a teenage girl with bright orange hair dressed in all black. She was fighting Normbots, bringing each one down with powerful force. The girl didn't stop until they were all piled in pieces on the ground.

Suddenly a lone robot came out of nowhere and had her pinned against the wall. She struggled but eventually hung her head in defeat as the robot readied its blaster. The Normbot didn't get the chance to however as a blast came out of nowhere and it fell to the ground, releasing the girl.

_This is who I am (It's all me y'all)_

_I wish you'd understand (I feel free y'all)_

_It's time to set me free._

_My Guardian Angel._

 

The girl looked around to see where and who had just saved her. Upon seeing no one she nodded a thanks to her savior- wherever they were- and ran off in a hurry down the streets.

The cyborg transformed his blaster back into a hand and gave a small smile.

_No matter what I do (They try and stop me)_

_I'm still apart of you (But they can't stop me)_

_I hope you'll always be._

_My Guardian Angel._


End file.
